The Demigod Avenger
by Monaca Towa
Summary: Percy is 18 years old and in high school. Steve is like an uncle to him, so when the Project Insight Quinjets' exploded with Steve inside, it's naturally for Percy to race down and visit. I don't own anything related to Marvel or Percy Jackson. Sadly.
1. Who wants to go to Washington?

Percy threw his stuff on the couch and plopped next to it. He picked up the remote and started flicking through the channels looking for something to watch. A certain news channel caught the young demigod's eye so he turned to pay attention. The channel was showing a Quinjet falling out of the sky in Washington D.C. Percy narrowed his eyes at the wreckage and saw a familiar flash of red, white, and blue. Then his eyes widened.

"No no no." He muttered, grabbing his phone. Fingers shaking, he dialed a number. "Natasha what the hell's going on in D.C.?" The Russian on the other end held the phone to her ear.

"Percy? What do you mean?" She asked, feigning ignorance. Percy rolled his eyes.

"You may be an spy, but you've never been able to lie to me. You know what I mean." He said, his voice hardening. Natasha took a deep breath.

"We had to take down SHEILD to take down HYDRA. SHEILD was corrupted and filled with spies." She answered quietly.

"It was just on the news showing a Quinjet falling and I saw Steve. Where is he?" Percy's voice became strained. Steve was like an uncle to him and they were close, being able to talk about the wars and friends they lost. Percy could here the worry in her voice when she answered, which worried him. Natasha usually was able to keep her emotions concealed and only let them out when something really bad happened.

"He's in a hospital. Want me to send a helicopter?" She asked, almost in a joking manner, knowing his _dislike_ of heights.

"No. I can take Blackjack. See you in an hour Nat." Natasha let a small smile come onto her face as Percy hung up and a buzz came on. Percy dashed up to the roof and whistled. He waited impatiently, tapping his foot against the concrete. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, Blackjack appeared and circled down.

'Hey boss, where we going today?' The pegasus asked.

"D.C. I gotta visit someone." Percy said, hopping on Blackjack. He pat his pocket to make sure he had Riptide and nudged the pegasus. Blackjack opened his black wings and took off.


	2. Meet the Avengers

After about an hour, the D.C. skyline came into view. Percy searched the ground below him for the hospital and once he found it, Percy had Blackjack land on the roof.

"I'll call you when I need to get back." He promised. The horse whinnied and flew off. Percy peeked over the edge and searched for Natasha's red hair. He smiled and slowly climbed off the roof, from window to window, until he reached the ground.

"Natahsa!" He called over. The spy smirked as she heard the familiar voice.

"Percy. I was starting to wonder if you'd ever showed up." She said, ruffling his already messy hair. He swatted at her hand.

"Can I see Steve?" He asked quietly. Natasha's face suddenly became expressionless.

"Yeah. Come on I'll show you his room." The demigod followed Natasha into the hospital. He kept his head down and stared ahead of him. When they reached Steve's room he could already see Tony, Bruce, Clint, and some guy sitting next to his bed who Percy had absolutely no idea who he was. Natahsa held a hand towards the door, a small smirk on her face. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door. All motion and sound stopped as the door creaked open. Clint grinned and winked at him, Bruce smiled and waved, to which Percy returned with his lopsided grin, and Tony walked over and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Hey Perce. How's the heroes life?" He asked. Percy glanced around and smiled.

"Great. Well mostly." The guy Percy had seen earlier stood up and walked over to Natasha.

"Who is this kid? And why is he here?" His voice tired and harsh.

"Sam this is Percy. Percy this is Sam." Percy stuck his hand out and Sam shook it.

"As for why I am here, Steve is kinda like my uncle? I don't know but we're close. And someone didn't tell me as soon as she could." Percy said, glaring lightly at Natasha. He walked over to Steve's bed and looked at him.

"Geez this is worse than I've ever seen him. Was something besides the exploding Quinjet's there?" Natasha and Sam glanced at Steve then back at Percy.

"When he wakes up, he can tell you." Percy shrugged.

"Okay. But when was the last time you guys ate?" He asked the entire room. Everyone stopped to think then shrugged sheepishly. He rolled his eyes. "Go get something. I can stay with Steve." The air filled with protests until Percy glared at everyone.

"What do the Avengers not trust me?" He asked, a challenging look in his eyes. Most of them shook their heads and mumbled apologies while Natasha and Clint pat him on the back.

"We've taught you well." Clint smiled. Percy smiled and sat int the vacant chair next to the bed.

"Just go." He said, his tone leaving no room for argument. Everyone filed out, Bruce standing at the back.

"Nice to see you." He said, smiling softly. Percy nodded at him. He closed his eyes and her the door shut.

"Okay I'm just gonna take a little nap." He muttered to himself, falling asleep.


	3. Hey guys when did you get here?

Percy woke up to the sound of shuffling sheets and opening doors. He sat up and stretched looking around. While he was asleep, the Avengers had returned and were currently sprawled out in various positions, sleeping around the room. Tony and Bruce were laying on the couch and Tony's hand rested protectively over his arc reactor. Percy smiled sadly when he saw this. Clint and Natasha were sitting in the window seat, Natasha's legs resting on top of Clint's. Percy heard the door move and turned towards it. What he saw was Pepper walking in. Pepper saw Percy and smiled, waving to him. He yawed and offered a tired wave.

"Hey Pepper. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Checking on Tony. Did he eat?" She asked, smiling softly at him.

"I kinda forced everyone awake in the room to." Percy smiled sheepishly. Pepper gave a small laugh.

"Sounds so like you Percy. Putting others before yourself." She said, chuckling at the teen. Percy looked at her, thinking.

"It does, doesn't it?" He asked, squinting his eyes, trying to see in the dark room.

"Yes it does Percy." Pepper said with a tinge of sadness.

"What are you doing here? And what time is it?" Percy asked, looking a this wrist for a watch that wasn't there. Pepper looked at her own and then at Percy.

"It's a little past midnight." Pepper said, glancing her wrist watch.

"Geez." Percy said, training his eyes on Cap's face, looking for any sign of movement.

"How's Sally?" Pepper asked.

"Mom's fine. So is Paul." Percy smiled softly at the thought of his mom and stepdad. He yawned and leaned forward to rest his chin on a hand.

"C'mon Steve. Wake up. Please." He whispered quietly, almost to himself. His eyes stayed on Steve's face for a few minutes until he looked away. Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he reopened them a few minutes later, Pepper was sitting in a chair next to him.

"Pepper can you watch them? I need to go for a run." He asked. Something in his eyes must have given away his emotions, because Pepper shrugged.

"Yes. I'll send Clint or Tony if Steve wakes up." She said. Percy gave her a hug and headed out the doors. He walked to the front doors and once he got outside he took off. Percy ran at a normal pace until he reached a mini pond. After looking around the pitch black park, he grabbed a flashlight and cause mist to spray, forming a rainbow.

"Show me Sally Blofis in Manhattan." He said and watched as the mist shimmered and an image formed.

"Mom!" Percy called softly, seeing her sitting a the table. Sally jumped a bit but then saw the IM.

"Percy! Where in the world are you?" Percy shushed her a bit.

"I'm in D.C. Steve got hurt so I got out here as fast as I could." Sally's expression turned to one of worry.

"Is he okay?" She asked.

"Yeah he's fine. Everyone else is here to, as well as Pepper."

"I hope the girl is doing well. Percy I should get to bed. Tell everyone hi for me." She said and swiped a hand across the mist, cutting the connection. Percy stood up and was about to run back to the hospital when Clint ran in.

"Come on. Steve's waking up!" Percy's eyes widened and they both started to race back.


	4. He's alive!

(I do not own any Marvel or PJO characters. Just realized I forgot to do this in the first three chapters. Also everyone except Sam and Peter know he is a demigod. Just wanted to clear that up.)

Both Clint and Percy were slightly out of breath when the reached the hospital. _Slightly._ They weren't _that_ out of shape. When they opened the door they found everything as they had left it except Pepper wasn't there and Steve was sitting up. Percy ran to the bedside as Clint eased into the chair next to Natasha, careful not to wake anyone else. Percy pulled a chair over and sat down, waiting for him to notice he were there. Steve heard him sit down and painstakingly turned towards them.

"Hey Perce. How are you doing?" He asked, trying for a smile. Percy rolled his eyes at him.

"Really? You were in an exploding Quinjet and your asking how we are?" He asked, his tone incredulous. Steve flinched a little bit.

"Yeah. About that…. Hope you had any secure files in SHEILD." Peter narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously. Steve lay back, exhausted.

"Nat had to upload them to the internet." Percy sighed and fell back in his chair dramatically.

"Thank goodness I didn't have any on me. I think." Then he started muttering to himself about it. After a minute Percy turned to Steve.

"You okay? You look terrible." Percy said bluntly. Steve gave a small laugh and started coughing. When the fit subsided, he closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them.

"I'll be fine. I heal faster than most." Percy noted the tinge of sadness in his voice when he spoke.

"You know that's not what I meant." He said gently. But is was true. Steve may have been covered with injuries but his eyes held a hollowness that Percy rarely saw. It was a look he saw every time he looked in the mirror. Steve studied the teenager in front of him. Percy had grown a few inches since the last time he had seen him so he was now about six foot even. His jet black hair had grown so it covered his sea-green eyes. The eyes that held more pain than any teenager should ever have.

"I know. But I'm fine." Steve insisted. Percy held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay." He said, laughing softly. Steve smiled and lay his head back, falling asleep.

"Pepper?" Percy asked the woman next to him.

"Yes Percy?"

"You think Steve will be okay? I mean emotionally." Percy added quickly. Pepper raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't he be?" She asked, confused.

"His eyes, it's like they're hollow. I know that look, and it's the one of someone who's lost a friend." Percy whispered, almost to himself. His hand rested on Riptide and started tightening on the cap. Pepper stared at his face, trying to grasp what he was saying. Then it clicked. Why Steve and Percy got along so well and why Percy seemed to know what all his expressions meant.

"Percy have you been through any wars?" Pepper asked gently. Percy looked at her, feigning shock.

"Why would you ask such an insane question?" He asked, trying to hide the ( _slight_ ) panic in his voice. "Because I haven't. Nope. None." He said, shaking his head rapidly.

"You sure? Because you're sure acting like you're lying." Pepper said, looking at Percy in the eye.

"Okay maybe I've been through one that took 4ish years to finish and another one that ended only a year ago. Any maybe I've lost friends in both but I've also made some." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. Pepper looked at him sympathetically. "But they're in the past and I don't worry about the past." Percy finished, closing his eyes and slipping Riptide back into his pocket. He closed his eyes and his breaths evened out, signaling he had fallen asleep, leaving Pepper to ponder his words.


	5. Not Really A Chapter

Guys I ran out of ideas. Can you please give me ideas for one shots? I will try to use most of them and if it is yours I will give you credit!


	6. Fury's Suspicion

(Because I will forget to do this a lot. Just remember. I do not sadly own PJO, Marvel, or any thing related in this story.)

(Oh and credit to GoldenRabbit(Guest) for the idea.)

The Avengers were all lounging in the Compound, watching a movie when they got a call. Percy sat up as Jarvis' voice rang over the speakers.

"Sir there is an attack in progress in Rochester." The AI said. Tony smirked and Steve stood up.

"Suit up." He said, then left the room to grab his shield. Peter ran out as did everyone but Bruce and Clint.

"Perce you going to be alright?" Percy waved a hand at them.

"I've done this before. I'll be fine." He said, grinning. Bruce smiled and walked to the hangar while Clint smirked at Percy.

"This is gonna be fun." He said. Percy nodded in agreement and the pair ran to the ships.

Percy jumped out of the ship, his tan face drained of color. Clint came out after him, patting his back sympathetically.

"Never again. Never again will I ride in one of those Clint." He muttered, holding a hand to his head. The rest of the Avengers' came of the the ship as Percy looked around, color returning to his face and cursed. Steve was about to reprimand him when he saw what Percy was seeing.

"Oh God." He muttered, running a hand along the edge of his shield. Above the group was a few hundred harpies. A small sad gleam came into Percy's eyes as he watched the monsters.

"Hopefully none of you are nice harpies." He uncapped Riptide and ran towards them

 _ **(AN~ If you were expecting to read a fight here sorry. Still working getting better at writing those.)**_

About twenty minutes later, Percy was laying on his back on the floor of a Quinjet sent by Fury, breathing heavier than usual. The team sat on the seats around him, slightly amazed. Mostly Sam because he'd never seem a teen fight like that before. Percy had been a whirlwind of color, slashing through the winged creatures. Every time Clint notched an arrow, or Steve readied his shield, Percy was there, destroying the monsters. Steve knelt next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay Perce?" He asked as they neared the place where Fury was waiting.

"Just give me a minute to get my breath back." Percy said, covering his eyes. He stood up a few minutes later, his black hair no longer dripping with sweat. The Quinjet's door opened and everyone stepped out, Steve and Percy bringing up the rear. Fury stood near with an expressionless look, but if you payed enough attention, you could see a flicker of anger or something in his eye as he looked over Percy.

"Perseus Jackson." Fury said curtly. Percy nods at him.

" _Director_ Fury." Percy answered, putting an emphasis on 'director.' Fury glared at him and Percy stared back. They stood there for a moment, spy and demigod, having a staring contest. Finally Fury broke away and turned to the Avengers, all of which, with the exception of Steve, Sam, and Natasha, were looking at him with surprised and confused expressions.

"We thought you were dead." Bruce said with a mild tone. He looked over at Tony who was just shaking his head and muttering to himself. "Uh Tony you okay?" He asked. Tony waved a hand at him.

"Im fine. Just wanting to yell at Fury but trying not to." He whispered. Fury shot him a glare and led them to a conference room. He sat down at the head of the table while everyone else just chose random seats. Fury's fingers interlaced and he looked around the table.

"What the hell happened in Rochester?" He asked. Clint and Sam looked up, both from pulling feathers out of their suits. _**(AN~ Sorry! I had to.)**_ Steve opened his mouth and answered before they could.

"Obviously an escaped HYDRA experiment." He said, leaning back in his chair. Percy raised an eyebrow at him and turned to Fury. Fury stared back.

"I don't believe you." He said simply. "This kid isn't even 20 and he can fight better than most former SHEILD agents. I want to know where and who taught him." Fury said, his voice hardening.

"Sorry Nick. But we don't have to tell you anything." Steve answered, anger seeping into his voice. Percy put a hand on his shoulder and felt the muscles relax slight.

"Fury you will learn more about me in time. But I've had a long day as have we all and we would like to get back to out movie." He said cheerfully, but his voice had an under tone that said, _If you push any of us right now, I will feed you to a shark._ Without waiting for Fury to say anything else, Percy and the team stood up and walked back to the Quinjet. Fury watched them fly away and turned to Hill.

"I want research on that kid. Anything will be most helpful." Maria nodded and walked off.


	7. PTSD Yay!

"Come on Perce. I told Sam I'd go and I think you'll like it." Steve pleaded with the teen in front of him. Percy sprawled on the couch, upside down, and watching T.V. He glanced over at Steve.

"Why?" He asked. Steve shrugged.

"It's like a therapeutic group thing for soldiers with PTSD." Percy raised and eyebrow at him.

"You saying I have PTSD? Because if so, you are completely right." He said cheerfully, cutting Steve off, and sitting up. "Yeah I'll go. Just let me grab my shoes." Steve let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Thank you." He said to Percy, who rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing Capsicle." Percy called over his shoulder as he went to grab his shoes. Steve groaned and face palmed.

"Have you been hanging out with Tony again?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I have." The teen laughed and ran out of the room.

Percy and Steve walked in and were immediately greeted by Sam. He shook both of their hands and led them to his room.

"Thanks for coming." Sam said. He gestured to the small group of people already assembled. _**(AN~ Anyone see what I did there? Huh? Huh? Just me? Okay.)**_ Percy sat in a chair and tipped it back. Steve sat next to him and crossed his legs. A few minutes later as the last few people showed up, Sam started. Percy sat forward as soon as they adults started talking, listening intensely. Steve smiled at this. Usually the teen would be sleeping or fidgeting, but now he was still. When they got to the last story, Percy stood up suddenly and walked calmly out of the room. Sam looked at Steve expectantly, but he shook his head. Sam looked at him, confused for a moment, and his eyes widened slightly.

"Group over. See you all next week." Sam said, smiling at the people as they passed. When everyone had gone, Sam turned to Steve.

"So you want _me_ to talk to the kid I barely know, about why he randomly left the room in the middle of a group session." He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty much. But really, everyone on the team, minus you, have known him for a few years. I have a feeling he might talk to you." Steve explained. Sam sighed and shrugged in defeat.

"Fine. Where'd he go?" Steve pointed in the direction Percy had walked, and Sam followed his footsteps. Sam stopped at a door when he heard the quiet sobs. He softly opened the door and opened it to see Percy, fiddling with Riptide. Small tears rolled down his cheeks but were wiped away the moment Percy heard Sam come in.

"Steve I don't want to ta-" Percy stopped suddenly as he looked up to see Sam.

"Hey Sam what do you want?" He asked, spinning Riptide in his fingers. Sam rubbed his neck.

"Steve wanted me to ask you why you left." He said, shrugging. Pulling up a chair next to Percy, Sam sat down. The demigod studied him for a moment, as if to see if he could trust him.

"Sometimes it's bad, other times I'm fine." Percy started slowly. "Today was one of the bad days. I've had so many friends die." He took in a shaky breath and continued. As he told the story of the Second Titan and Giant wars, he started feeling more comfortable. Sam wasn't going to judge him about this stuff. When Percy finished, he felt as if something had been sitting on his chest and just got up and walked away. Meanwhile Sam looked at him quietly, thinking. He was still processing the mythology parts but got most of the story.

"You're how old?" Sam asked.

"18." Percy said.

"Way too young to be going through all this crap." Sam laughed dryly. Percy laughed softly.

"All of us were, yet the gods wouldn't do their own freaking stuff so demigods had to." Percy's fingers curled around Riptide. "But it's the most interaction we get out of them so… yeah." He finished. Percy rested his forehead on the table and his shoulder shook slightly. Sam's hand hovered over his back, unsure of what to do. After a few seconds, he lay his hand on Percy's back. He felt the muscles coil then relax. Sam felt a pang of sadness and anger in his heart. This kid was 18 and already he had been forced to fight in two wars? That was messed up. So, Sam made a silent vow to be there if Percy ever needed it. After a fe minutes, the pair came out and stood with Steve. Steve smirked at Sam, who rolled his eyes back. Percy didn't notice, or decided to pretend not too, and ran to the car.

"We going or what?" He called, climbing into the backseat. Sam and Steve shook their heads.

"I'll catch up later." Sam called at Steve as he climbed in the car with Percy, walking back inside, to think more about Percy's stories.


	8. Not a Chapter

Okay a few things.

ONE: Sorry for the short chapters but I write these when I am laying in bed at night then post them that night. The chapters might get longer but I'm not sure. (Sorry AziAchillesJackson)

TWO: Please give me more ideas for one shots. I will give you credit and I need the ideas.

THREE: THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS FOLLOWED OR FAVORITED


	9. Sokovia Accords

**_Guys while writing this I am thinking I am not going to follow the movies a whole lot. I mean I will use the story line just tweak it so Percy fits. Any idea who's team he should be on in Civil War? My idea is Cap's but I want your opinions. AND NOW STARTS CIVIL WAR! And the movies will most likely not be in order. Just saying. And I am writing most of what is from the movies from memory so if I get something wrong sorry. Okay yes I did use this link._**

/scenes/6/capt-america-civil-war

The Avengers, save Thor and Bruce, were sitting around a conference table when the door flew open. Percy stood there, taking deep breaths, trying to slow his pulse.

"Sorry guys. Took Blackjack longer than I thought it would to get back from Lagos." He panted. Percy plopped down into a seat next to Wanda and looked at Ross.

"Secretary." Percy said politely, not really understanding what was going on. Ross glared at the teen before continuing. He turned to the screen behind him.

"New York." A video played, showing the battle with the Chitauri. Hulk jumped across the screen and rubble fell, presumably killing whoever was taking the video. At this Rhodey looked away from the screen with a worn expression.

"Washington DC." The video's switched, now showing the Project Insight helicarriers falling out of the sky and people screaming, running in fear. Sam looked down and the table.

"Sokovia." Now it showed the city of Sokovia being pulled out of the ground.

"Lagos." The final video showed the explosion, people running, and a young girl lying among the rubble, covered in dust. Wanda pursed her lips and looked away, Percy squeezing her arm. Steve looked around the table before sitting up.

"Alright. That's enough." He said, placing his hand on the table.

"For the past 4 years, you operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution. The Sokovia accords. Approved by 117 countries. It states, that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations Panel, only when and if that Panel deems it necessary." Percy curled his fingers around Riptide.

"Sir with all due respect, the Avengers were formed to make this planet a safer place. And I feel like we've at least done that." The demigod said, trying to control the annoyance in his voice.

"Tell me Avengers, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now? If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes, you can bet there'd be consequences. Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground." Ross said, looking at them in the eye. Rhodey looked up at him.

"So, there are contingencies?" He asked, twisting his fingers together.

"3 days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords. So, talk it over." Ross walked towards the door, only to turn when he heard Natasha's voice.

"And if we come to a decision that you don't like?" She asked, a slight hint of annoyance tinging her voice.

"Then you retire." Ross finished, walking out of the room. Percy turned to Natasha and smirked right along with her.

"As if they can make us retire." He grinned looking around the room and back at Steve. "This is going to be an… interesting next few days." Percy murmured, mostly to himself.


	10. Great Headaches!

(I do not own Marvel or PJO _**Cries**_ )

Percy rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand as listened to Sam and Rhodey argue.

"Secretary Ross, has a Congressional Medal of Honor, which is 1 more than you have." Rhodey said, standing behind Steve with Sam. Tony rolled his eye from behind his hand.

"So, let's say we agree to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they lojack us like a bunch of common criminals?" Sam countered.

"A 117 countries want to sign this. 117, Sam, and you're just like, "No, it's cool." RHodey said, glaring slightly.

"How long are are you gonna play both sides?" Sam asked, incredulous.

"I have an equation." Vision cut in, setting down a wooden chess piece.

"Oh, this will clear it up." Sam said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he turned to face the red being.

"In the 8 years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of noted enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commissive rate." Steve looked up from the Accords and Percy turned to face him as well from his position standing behind Wanda.

"Are you saying that it's our fault?" Steve asked before looking back down.

"I'm saying there maybe a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict... breeds catastrophe. Oversight. Oversight is not an idea that could be dismissed out-of-hand." Vision said, finishing carefully, as if he was afraid the Avengers were going to flip. Rhodey turned to Sam with a smug expression.

"Boom." Natasha turned to Tony with a questioning look.

"Tony, you're being uncharacteristically non-hyper verbal." She said.

"That's because he's already made up his mind." Steve muttered, closing the Accords. Tony stood up with a sigh.

"Boy, you know me so well. Actually, I'm nursing my electromagnetic headache. That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain... says Humphrey." Percy dashed over and stole his chair before Tony sat back down. Tony walked into the kitchen.

"Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?" Toy asked. He put his phone in a basket of fruit and pulled up a picture of a young college student.

"Oh, that's Charles Spencer by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree. 3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig. An Intel plan for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul. Before he parked it behind the desk. See the world, maybe be of service." Sam shifted his weight as Tony talked.

"Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam. Sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer, building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where, Sokovia." Percy winced and looked away. Wanda parted her lips as if to speak, but closed them without saying anything.

"He want to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass." Tony paused to take a drink of coffee then continued, walking back towards the group.  
"There's no decision making process here. We need to be put in check." Tony said, his voice raising and lowering slightly as he crossed his arms.

"Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, we're boundless, we're no better than the bad guys." Natasha took a deep breath and looked at Percy, who in turn, turned to Steve.

"Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up." Steve said, looking in the general direction of Tony while still looking at the ground, as if thinking.

"Who said we're giving up?" Tony asked, looking around the room.

"We are, for not taking responsibility for our actions. These documents just shifts the blame."

"Sorry. Steve, that... That is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the world security council, it's not SHIELD, it's not HYDRA."

"No but it's run by people with agendas and agendas change." Percy cut in. Tony looks at him in surprise but continues.

"That's good. That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stop manufacturing them."

"But you chose to do that." Steve said, his voice gaining emotion.

"And if we sign this document we are surrendering our right to choose!" Percy continued for him, green eyes swirling.

"What if this Panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go. What if it's somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us. We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own." The teen finished quietly, sitting back. Everyone but Natasha and Vision gaped at him, at his apparent lack of care for his own well being. Tony's eyes soften as he looked at Percy.

"If we don't do this now, it's going to be done to us later. That's a fact. That won't be pretty." He said quietly.

"You're saying they'll come for us." Wanda said in her thick Sokovian accent, referring to Percy and herself.

"We would protect you." Vision told her and Wanda gave a barely noticeable smile.

"Maybe Tony is right. If, we have one hand on the wheel that can still steer." Natasha said slowly, considering every word as she leaned forward.

"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss our ass a few years ago?" Sam asked, giving a disbelieving chuckle.

"I'm just... monitoring. We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win our trust back." The spy continued, curling her fingers together. Tony leaned forward and put his hand on the chair and Percy grinned at Natasha, knowing what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry, did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?" He asked, genuinely surprised.

"Oh, I want to take it back." Natasha said, regret in her voice.

"No, no, no. You can't retract it. Thank you. I'm impressed by what you did. Okay, case closed. I win." Tony said, a superior grin on his face. Steve felt a tiny buzz in his pocket and flipped his phone open.

 _She went in her sleep._ Staring at those five words, Steve felt himself say something.

"I have to go." His voice was quiet as he stood and walked out of the room. In the stairwell, he leaned against the railing and rubbed his temples with his fingers as Percy walked after him. Percy stood next to Steve and squeezed his shoulder. Steve relaxed but not much, knowing someone he loved dearly was dead.

(AN~ Cliffhanger. Well not if you've seen the movie. And I am thinking of shipping Percy and Wanda if I can figure out Wanda's freaking age!)


	11. Peggy's Funeral

**The chapters will vary in length depending on how long the scenes are in the movie.**

Percy watched, squirming in his suit, as Steve helped 5 other people carry Peggy's casket down the aisle. Steve tried to keep a straight face, but if you looked close, you could see tears pooling in the corners of his eyes and his lips quivering slightly. After they set the casket down, Steve went to sit by Percy and Sam.

"And now, I would like to invite Sharon Carter, to come up and say a few words." The priest stepped away as a blond woman came up to the stage thanking him. Sam and Percy nudged Steve and gestured to the woman. Steve looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Sharon gave him an apologetic look. The she started to speak.

"Margaret Carter was known to most as a founder of SHIELD. But I just knew her as Aunt Peggy." Sharon looked at Steve as he gave her a questioning look.

"She had a photograph in her office. Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As a kid, that was pretty cool. But, it was a lot to live up to. Which is why I never told anyone we were related." Percy chuckled silently. He could relate to that.

"I asked her once how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage at a time when no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. And she said, compromise when you can. Where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move. It is your duty, to plant yourself like a tree, look them in they eye and say, "No... you move." Everyone clapped as Sharon stepped away. After the service was over, Natasha walked up to Steve and Percy who was comforting Steve as he stared at the spot where Peggy's casket had been. WIthout looking at her Steve spoke.

"When I came out of the ice, thought I wanted to ignore she was gone. When I found out that she was alive, I was just lucky to have her." He said, with a mirthless chuckle.

"She had you back too." Percy told him quietly.

"Who else signed?" Steve asked Natasha, looking at the former Russain in the eye.

"Tony, Rhodey, Vision." Natasha listed, her voice trying to stay chipper.

"Clint?" Percy asked, his voice showing slight hope.

"Says he's retired." Natasha said, giving the teen a small smile.

"Wanda?" Steve asked, watching Percy shift his weight around and his youthful features become slightly worried.

"TBD. I'm off to Vienna for the signing of the Accords. There is plenty of room on the jet. Just because it's the path of least resistance does mean it's the wrong path. Staying together is more important than how we stay together." Natasha said, a pleading undertone in her voice. She looked at both the men in the eye, pleading them to come with her.

"What are we giving up to do it?" Percy asked her, his voice weighed with sadness.

"Sorry Nat. I can't sign it." Steve said with the same tone. Percy nodded at him, as that was the same thing he wanted to say.

"I know." Natasha nodded knowingly at the both of them.

"Well, then what are you doing here?" The super soldier asked, turning to face her completely.

"I didn't want you to be alone." She said, with a tinge of sadness in her voice. Natasha pulled him into a hug and Percy gave a look of mock hurt.

"Hey! I am here too!" He pouted. Natasha rolled her eyes nd pulled him into the hug.


	12. You'll Only Make This Worse

(Guys I am editing the Chapters with Spidey/Peter because I just realized that they wouldn't work with the Civil War story line. So Peter will no longer be in this until Tony recruits him or the Airport battle. Some scenes I will be skipping because Percy isn't in them.)

Steve and Percy, and Sam were in a hotel with Sharon, talking. Well, more like Sharon and Steve were talking with Sam and Percy standing in the background awkwardly.

"My mom tried to talk me on enlisting, but... not aunt Peggy. She bought me my first knife holster." Sharon said, with a faint smile playing on her lips.

"Very practical." Steve said, nodding.

"And stylish." Sharon added, chuckling a bit.

"CIA has you stationed over here now?" Steve questioned, his eyes glittering.

"In Berlin, joint terrorist and task force." The niece of Peggy answered.

"Right. Sounds fun." Steve nodded. Percy was in the background his fingers tapping his leg, jacket, or Riptide. Sam was whispering to him, trying to get him to stop fidgeting. Steve glanced over and smiled, happy the pair was getting along. He turned back to Sharon, hearing her chipper tone.

"I know, right?" She said, slightly excited.

"I've been meaning to ask you. When you were spying on me from across the hall…" He started but Sharon cut him off.

"You mean when I was doing my job?" She corrected pointedly, smirking. Steve chuckled and shook his head. He stared at Sam and Percy for a moment before looking away.

"Did Peggy know?" He asked, staring down at the table. Sharon pursed her lips and looked anywhere but Steve. Percy put his hands behind his head.

"She kept so many secrets. I didn't want her to have to keep one from you." She explained sadly. Then noticing they were at an elevator, thanked the trio.

"Thanks for walking me back." She said. Percy glanced up at a television, looked away, then almost got whiplash looking back at it. He nudged Sam who in turned called to Steve.

"Steve. There's something you gotta see." Sam said, never taking his eyes of the news report. Steve and Sharon rushed over to see a blurred picture on screen with words rolling across the bottom.

"A bomb hidden in a news van blast through the UN building in Vienna. Who's coordinating? More than 70 people have been injured. At least 12 are dead. Including Wakanda's King T'Chaka. Officials have released a video of a suspect, identified as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter soldier. The infamous HYDRA agent, linked to numerous acts of terrorism and political assassinations." The four stared at the blurred picture of 'James Buchanan Barnes' until Sharon broke the silence.

"I have to go to work." She said, grabbing her stuff and rushing out the door.

Steve and Percy stood across the street, watching as EMT's rushed in and out of the building. Natasha sat down on a bench next to T'Challa, whose father had been killed in the explosion.

"I'm very sorry." She started after a moment's hesitation.

"In my culture, death, is not the end. It's more of a... stepping off point. You reach out with both hands and bask in sunlight. They lead you into the green valley where you can run forever." T'Challa said, without turning to look at her.

"That sounds very peaceful." Natasha tried, in hopes of getting his spirits up.

"My father though do. I am not my father." He answered, turning his head to look at Natasha.

"T'Challa, task force will decide who brings in Barnes." She said.

"Don't bother, Miss. Romanoff. I'll kill him myself." T'Challa responded, grunting as he stood up and walked away. Natasha watched him until she felt a buzz in her pocket. The former Russian pulled the phone out and swipe dup on the screen, answering the call.

"Are you alright?" Two male voices asked, filled with concern. Natasha chuckled.

"Ah, yeah, thanks. I got lucky. I know how much Barnes mean to you. I really do. Stay at home. You'll only make this worse for all of us. Please." Natasha pleaded to Steve, Percy shaking his head at the phone.

"Are you saying you'll arrest him?" Percy asked her, his voice tinted with mirth. Natasha listened to the teen speak, noticing sirens in the background. She glanced around, seeing if she could spot them. Failing to see them, she returned to the call.

"No. Someone will, if you interfere. That's how it works now." Natasha said, a pleading undertone barely detectable in her voice.

"If he's this far gone, then... I should be the one to bring him in." Steve said. A worried look came over her face as she asked one word.

"Why?"

"Because he's the one leat likely to die trying." Percy answered for Steve. Natasha opened her mouth to say more when a beep signaled teh phone call had been ended. Natasha curse quietly and she sank onto the bench.


	13. Another Enhanced Dude!

"Did she tell you to stay out of it?" Sam asked. He, Steve, Percy were sitting at a counter somewhere in Vienna, watching the T.V. Sam and Percy chuckled at Steve's nod. "Might have a point."

"He'd do it for me." Steve insisted, fingers curling in and out of fists.

"1945, maybe. I just want to make sure we consider all our options." Sam explained at Steve's slightly hurt look.

"Because the people who shoot at you, usually wind up shooting at us." Percy added. He nodded at Sharon as she sat down next to Steve, staring straight ahead with a folder held tightly in her hand.

"Tips have been pouring in since the footage went public. Everybody thinks the Winter soldier goes to their gym. Most of it is noise, except for this. My boss expects a briefing and he pretty much knows, so... that's all the answer you're going to get." She said in a rush, her lips barely moving. She slid the folder to Steve, who held it gently in his hands. He flipped through, seeing pictures of Bucky frozen and reading the description.

"Thank you." He said, nodding at her.

"And you're going to have to hurry. We have orders to shoot on sight." Sharon said, standing up and walking out quickly, head down.

Steve stood in his Cap suit, shield hanging of his arm. He looked around before noticing something sticking out from under a box of crackers. Brushing away the stuff on top, he pulled item out, realizing it was a journal. He fingered through it, as if it was a rare artifact.

"Heads up Cap. German special forces approaching from the south." Steve put a hand to his ear, nodding.

"Understood." Turning he saw a man standing behind him in jeans, a red shirt, a worn leather jacket and gloves. A cap **(AN: Can't be on team Cap without a cap!)** was pulled low over his eyes and he was staring silently at Steve.

"Do you remember me?" He asked. Bucky responded quietly.

"You're Steve. I read about you at the museum." He said. Percy's slightly panicked voice came over the earpiece next.

"They've set a perimeter." He said, and muffled sounds of fighting came over.

"I know you're nervous. And you have plenty of reason to be. But you're lying." Steve said, listening to the com and noting everything that he heard.

"I wasn't in Vienna. I don't do that anymore." Bucky said, his voice cracking slightly.

"They're entering the building." Sam spoke over the comm set next.

"Well, the people who think you did are coming here now. And they're not planning on taking you alive." Steve said seriously.

"That smart. Good strategy." Bucky said, his voice rough, words calculated.

"They're on the roof. Sam's compromised." Percy shouted into his ear piece. "We gotta go!" Steve sighed as he watched Bucky take off his gloves, getting ready for a fight.

"This doesn't have to end in a fight Buck." Bucky sighed.

"It always end in a fight." He said, matter of fact. Sam and Percy's voice came over the comm together, panicked but controlled.

"Five seconds!" Steve stepped forward and his voice heightened slightly with emotion.

"You pulled me from the river. Why?" He asked.

"I don't know." Bucky answered.

"Three seconds!" Pounding of feet was heard coming up the stairs and outside the window.

"Yes you do." Steve said, his voice deadly calm.

"Breach, breach, breach!" Percy and Sam yelled in unison. Suddenly a lot of things happened at once. The door busted down and Bucky shoved the men away, knocking them unconcious. Steve crouched under his shield as the window shattered under the weight of soldiers, then jumped up, throwing his shield and knocking them out. He watched as Bucky continued fighting, yelling.

"Buck, stop! You're gonna kill someone." Bucky looked at him, throwing a bag out the window.

"I'm not gonna kill anyone." He spoke slowly, his voice gravelly. Bucky ran towards the door and jumped out the hole where the door was supposed to be.

"The suspect has escaped! Get him!" One of the soldiers shouted. An entire group of brown and green clad men moved forward, towards the super soldier, but Bucky kept fighting, his hair flying in his face. He threw one down the stairwell, Steve barely catching him. He looked up at Bucky with a 'Really?' face.

"Come on man." He said, shaking his head. Steve yanked the man back up onto the ledge ad watched Bucky jumped down, catching a railing. He flipped onto the floor and ran to a window. Using as much force as he could, he jumped at the window shattering the glass. He made it to the next rooftop and grabbed his bag, started running for his life, when a black blur tackled him. They rolled and the black clad figure stood up and bared his claws as Bucky watched with a slightly scared expression.

"Sam, Percy, south west rooftop." Steve said into the comm link. A few seconds later, Percy dropped out of the sky and landed next to him. The teen's green eye widened as he watched the dance-like before him. Sam came into view as the two backed up, readying themselves to run.

"Who the hell's the other guy?" Sam asked, bewildered. Steve rolled his shoulders and ran at the side of the balcony.

"I'm about to find out." He said, Percy running after him. They both rolled as they landed on the rooftop, and started running towards the pair fighting. Percy narrowed his eyes as he watched Bucky breaking a metal beam and the black human cat looking thing try to rip into Bucky's face. Helicopters flew overhead, shooting bullets at the black clad figure, that bounced off harmlessly. He turned to look and Bucky took this opportunity to roll out from under him. He ran to a spiraling road and jumped down the center. Steve and Percy followed, chasing after him. Black Panther jumped and ran after them, starting to catch up. Steve found a car and pulled the driver out and jumping in. He started the car as Percy ran along side, when Black Panther jumped on the roof of the car. Percy sighed and jumped onto the hood, ignoring Steve's shouts and started fighting. Sword against claws, the pair fought while the car was moving, Steve swerving, trying to shake the human cat.

"I can't shake this guy!" Steve yelled into the comm, driving after Bucky.

"Right behind you." Sam answered, flying into the tunnel and spotted them.

"Will someone get this guy off me?" Percy asked, still fighting. His celestial bronze sword clashed with the Vibranium of his opponents suit, creating a shower of sparks. Bucky was now on a motorcycle, glancing behind himself in a panic. Moments later, Steve and Percy stumbled out of the tunnel, just in front of a flipping car. The dust cleared as helicopter blades came into hearing and Falcon landed next to them. War Machine appeared out of the dust, his suit's arm held out, pointing at Black Panther, Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Percy.

"Stand down now." Rhodey ordered from inside the suit. Percy capped his pen and pocketed it while Steve put his shield on his back.

"Congratulations Captain. You're a criminal." Rhodey said, a hint of sadness barely heard in his voice. The black figure put his hands to his helmet and threw it aside, revealing T'Challa.

"Your highness." Rhodey nodded at him politely as he glared at the four behind him.


	14. That's Cold Ice Cold

(Okay guys sorry for the wait. I was lazy and didn't want to type. Like I'd be staring at my laptop and thinking, _'I should write a chapter. Nah.'_ Also because I wanted to see if anyone told me to update. :3 Sorry if this isn't the best chapter but I'm writing this as I lay in bed with a really bad headache.)

"So. You like cats?" Percy asked T'Challa, tilting his head to look at the Wakandan king.

"Percy." Steve said in a disapproving tone. Percy gave him a slightly angry and tired look. Sam answered for him.

"What? Dude shows up dressed like a cat and you don't wanna know more?" He asked, watching Percy stare out the window, watching the cars pass by. Steve thought for a moment than turned to T'Challa.

"Your suit. Vibranium?" He asked carefully, watching the Wakandan.

"The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations. A mantle passed from warrior to warrior. And now because your friend murdered my father, I also wear the mantle of king." T'Challa paused for a moment then looked at Steve. Percy snapped back to attention as he watched.

"So I ask you, as both warrior and king, how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?" He finished, staring at Steve straight in the eye.

"What's going to happen?" Steve asked, his voice concerned as he watched Bucky get wheeled out of the room strapped inside a bullet proof glass cage.

"The same thing that ought to happen to you. Psychological evaluation and extradition." Everett Ross answered with a smug undertone to his voice.

"This is Everett Ross, deputy task force commander." Sharon said, rubbing her hands together.

"What about our lawyer." Steve asked. Everett laughed harshly.

"Lawyer, that's funny. See to their weapons are placed in the lock up. Oh, we'll write you a receipt." He said, shaking his head. They started walking to the central area as Sam watched his suit be rolled away.

"I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that." He warned and Percy snickered.

"That would be funny." *He said, following the group. Sam nudged him with his shoulder.

"You will be provided with an office instead of a cell. And do me a favor, stay in it." Ross said, leading them to the cells.

"I still got school." Percy pointed out.

"Whereas Jackson will continued school at Goode under very high watch." Ross continued as if the teen had never spoken.

"I don't intend on going anywhere." T'CHalla said in a gruff voice, walking at the head of the group. Natasha merged with the group, walking next to Steve.

"For the record. This is what making things worse looks like." She said, a small smile on her face. STeve turned to her, his face filled with raw emotion.

"He's alive." Steve spoke the two simple words and Percy stared ahead, wincing slightly.

"The remaining of us are now at court-sec. And, Colonel Ross is supervising the clean up." Tony spoke into an earpiece, waving at the group as they entered.

"Try not to break anything while we fix this." Natasha smirked, directing the statement mostly at Percy. The demigod pouted and stuck his tongue out.

"Consequences? You bet there will be consequences. Obviously you can quote me on that because I just said it. Anything else? Thank you, sir." Tony let out breath as he hung up his call.

"Consequences?" Steve repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Secretary Ross wants you both prosecuted. I have to give him something." Tony said, giving a helpless shrug.

"I'm not getting that shield back, am I?" Steve asked, a slight angry tone in his voice. Percy pat his pocket and let out a breath as he felt his pen.

"Technically, it's the government's property. Wings too." Natasha told the group, smirking at them.

"Now that's cold." Sam and Percy said in unison. Percy stuck his tongue out at Sam, Steve shaking his head and smiling.

"Warmer than jail." Tony called over his shoulder as he walked out of the room, his voice fading. Percy watched and his eyes dropped to the table.

"My life just got a whole lot more complicated." He muttered to himself.


	15. There's More Of You?

"Cap Bucky's awake!" Percy called to the super soldier. Steve pushed himself off the wall and walked over to look at Bucky, who's metal arm was stuck between two pieces of metal. Bucky looked up at him.

"Steve." He said in a hesitant tone.

"Which Bucky are we talking to?" Steve asked, his tone slightly hostile. Bucky gave a small, inaudible sigh and spoke again.

"Your mom's name was Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes." He said, laughing at the end. Percy looked at Steve, raising an eyebrow.

"When was this?" He asked, his voice joking. Sam watched as Steve studied Bucky for a moment before his voice softened.

"Can't read that in a museum." He chuckled. Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"And just like that we're cool?" He asked, bewildered. Percy grinned and shook his head at him. Steve rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Bucky.

"What did I do?" Bucky asked, holding his breath.

"Enough." Percy answered before Steve could, figuring telling him would just make it worse. Bucky closed his eyes and his voice became rough.

"I knew this would happen. Everything HYDRA put inside me is still there. All he had to do is say the goddamn words." He said, staring at the ground.

"That man, the interrogator, who was he?" Percy asked, taking over.

"I don't know." Buck said, shaking his head. Percy drew in a breath, trying to stay calm.

"People are dead. The bombing. The set up. The doctor did all that just to get 10 minutes with you. I need you to do better than _"I don't know."_ " The demigod said. Steve raised an eyebrow at him and Sam stared, gaping at him. He thought this kid was a teenager, not a soldier. Then he remembered the stories Percy told him that night Steve brought him to group. Still, it was hard for him to believe that this lovable idiot had been through two wars and was now interrogating the person who had killed so many people, without so much as fear in his eyes. Bucky looked at the kid in front of him, staring down with green eyes blazing with determination.

"He wanted to know exactly where I was kept. In Siberia." Bucky answered, his voice slightly confused.

"Why would he want to know that?" Sam and Steve ask in unison and Percy grins at them before turning back to the other super soldier.

"Because I am not the only Winter Soldier." Bucky continues the conversation while seeing the memories.

"Who were they?" Steve asked.

"The most elite death squad. More kills than anyone in the HYDRA history. And that was before the serum." Bucky said, his eyes flashing.

"Did they all turn out like you?" Sam asked curiously.

"Worse." Bucky said. "Much worse."

"That doctor, will he be able to control them?" Steve cut in.

"Enough." Buck answered, repeating what Percy had said to him just moments ago.

"He said he wanted to see an empire fall." Percy spoke with a light questioning tone.

"With these guys he can do it. They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight, infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize. They can take a whole country down in 1 night. You'd never see them coming." Percy cursed softly in ancient greek as he pulled Sam and Steve to the side.

"This would be a lot easier if…" Sam started, but got cut of by Steve.

"If we could call Tony?" He asked, with a pained chuckle.

"He won't believe us." Sam shook his head.

"Even if he did. Who knows if the Accords will let him help. We're on our own." Percy said. He twirled his pen in his fingers nervously. Sam sighed.

"Maybe not. I know a guy." He said slowly, as if he was going to regret this.

"Oh is it that guy who messed with your suit? Didn't he beat your butt?" Percy smirked at the look of embarrassment on Sam's face as he looked anywhere but Steve.

"Maybe." He answered, shaking his head at the teen. Percy grinned.

"Onward!" He called cheerfully, walking towards Bucky to help him get out.


	16. Suit Up

"I'm not sure you understand what a getaway car is." Sharon said, raising her eyes at the car Steve had just climbed out of.

"It's low profile." Steve defended. Percy shook his head at him as he almost tripped getting out.

"It may be but it's a tight squeeze." He said, stretching his arms and legs.

"Hope you have enough room for this stuff. It tends to draw a crowd." Sharon smirked and popped open her trunk, revealing Steve and Sam's suits. Percy grabbed the stuff and threw it in their car while Steve thanks Peggy's niece.

"Thank you Sharon. I owe you" Steve said. He looked at her, noticing all the similarities she had to Peggy. Sharon glanced behind him at Sam and Bucky bickering in the car while Percy walked back up to the pair.

"I'm starting a list. You know, he tried to kill me." She commented, no real heat in her voice. Percy laughed and shrugged.

"He tried to kill all of us." He told her.

"They'll come looking for you." Steve told her, his voice sounding concerned as someone would be for a sibling. _**(AN: Sorry. I don't like that ship. It's his dead ex-girlfriends niece.)**_

"You don't think I can protect myself?" Sharon asked. Steve chuckled and shook his head.

"I know you can." Steve said softly. Percy out his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"C'mon. We gotta go meet Clint and Wanda." Percy muttered and walked towards the car, climbing in the back beside Bucky. Steve thanked Sharon one last time and walked back to the car, watching her drive away.

"Cap." Clint nodded as he saw the four climb out of their car. Bucky leaned on the roof of the car, watching the others from a distance.

"You know I wouldn't have called you if I had any other choice." Steve started, his voice apologetic. Clint held a hand out, shaking his head.

"Hey man, you're doing me a favor. Besides... I'm on your team. Thanks for having my back." Clint answered, grinning. Percy looked at Wanda with a raised eyebrow.

"Thought Tony confined you to the Compound." He asked. Wanda smiled.

"It was time to get off my ass." She told him, her sokovian accent slipping into her words.

"How's our other recruit?" Percy asked, turning to Clint.

"He's raring to go. I had to put a little coffee in him, but he should be good." Clint answered, tapping the white van's door with his fist. The sliding door opened to reveal a young looking man sleeping, using his arm as a pillow. He jumped as Clint opened the door and climbed out, blinking in the light.

"What time zone is this?" Scott asked rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"Come one, come one." Clint muttered as he pulled Scott out of the van.

"Captain America." Scott said, awe and disbelief evident in his voice. Steve internally sighed.

"Mr. Lang." He said, shaking the man's hand.

"It's an honor. I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow. This is awesome. Captain America. I know you too, you're great." The eager man said, turning to Wanda. Wanda smiled and Percy chuckled. "Jeez. Look, I wanted to say. I know you know a lot of super people, so... Thanks for thinking of me. Hey, man." Scott finished turning to Sam.

"What's up tic-tac?" Sam chuckled.

"Look man about what happened last time it was a…" Scott stated rubbing the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

"It was a great audition but it will never happen again." Sam chuckled. Percy and Scott looked at him confused. The demigod shook his head and turned to older man, a slight serious and humorous expression on his face.

"Did the birdy over here tell you what we're up against?" He asked, sticking his tongue at Sam's protests.

"Something about psycho assassins?" Scott asked, rubbing a hand over his face. Percy chuckled and let Steve take over.

"We're outside the law on this one. So, if you come with us, you're a wanted man." Steve said, his face serious.

"Yeah well what else is knew." Scott said indifferently while Percy laughed quietly.

"We should get going!" Bucky called to the group. Clint turned to Steve.

"I've got a chopper lined up." He told him.

"They're evacuating the airport." Bucky said, cursing under his breath.

"Tony." Percy said softly. He grabbed his pen and tossed it from hand to hand. The teen pressed a button on his watch, expanding it into a celestial bronze shield, suddenly more grateful for Tyson making him a new one.

"Stark?" Scott asked, looking a bit confused. Steve looked over the group of assembled misfits. No, _heroes._ He looked at Sam and Bucky, his best friends. Wanda and Percy, the youngest, but some of the most powerful and kind. Scott the eager new recruit, and Clint, the man who had come out of retirement, left his family to help him.

"Suit up."


End file.
